It Happened One Night
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A short story set in Eclipse AU. Bella attends the bonfire gathering with Jacob to hear the old legends...


**It Happened One Night**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-a short story written in conjunction with Augustdarkstar...set in Eclipse AU.**_

The bonfire cast a soft glow across the eager faces that encircled it. Billy had just finished telling the old tribal legends about the last protectors of the tribe, it was the first time that some of them had heard the tales in full, Bella was one of them. She sat beside Jacob and gazed around at the other members of the pack as they broke off into small groups. Emily and Sam were sitting side by side, talking softly to each other; oblivious to everyone else. She saw Leah walk off toward the sea's edge, a forlorn look on her face. Bella had to turn away, Leah reminded her too much of herself when Edward had first left her.

Quil and Seth were having a mock wrestling match, Paul and Embry egging them on. Bella smiled as she watched them tease each other. Her eyes left them and passed Sue and Billy, the adults spoke together quietly. Sue had recently taken her deceased husbands place on the tribal council and was still finding her feet. A lump lodged in Bella's throat as she thought about Harry. Finally her eyes latched onto Jared and Kim. The two of them had been wrapped up in each other for most of the evening. She was sitting on his lap now gently caressing his cheek while he kissed her softly. Like Sam and Emily they were oblivious to everyone but each other.

Bella was pulled out of her reverie by Jacob as he took her hand in his own and laced their fingers together. "What are you thinking about so hard?" He whispered.

"Just thinking about what your dad said." Bella smiled at him as he looked at her intently. Sometimes she was sure Jacob could see right into her soul.

"Good. I wanted you to hear the full story." He said as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Bella felt heat flood through her body as his mouth lingered on her skin. She cleared her throat awkwardly as she glanced back over at Jared and Kim. "They seem happy."

Jacob followed the direction of her gaze. Kim was running her hands through Jared's hair and pressing kisses all over his face as he laughed at something she said. "Yeah, they do. It's a good match between them. I envy him in a way."

Bella frowned. "Envy him? I thought you hated the whole concept of imprinting."

"I do." Jacob shrugged. "But sometimes it seems simpler than constantly facing rejection." He looked straight at her when he said this.

Bella flinched. "I want you to be happy, Jake."

"I know." He looked away from her, his eyes seeking out Leah. "Sometimes I empathise with Lee. To be so close to the person that you love but so far away at the same time. Especially when they look right through you."

"Jake, please don't..." Bella begged him.

"I see Jared and Kim and wish that I had that, then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone." Jacob stared at their joined hands before releasing his hold on hers.

Bella stared at him in shock. This wasn't like him, he never gave into despair. "Jake, I wish I could give you all that you want."

He turned his dark eyes onto hers. "Then why don't you?"

Bella glanced over at Jared and Kim, he was helping her to stand and he kissed the back of her hand as they began to wander off down the beach. She then looked back at Jacob who was watching her curiously. "You want me to be like Kim."

"No. I want you to be like my Bells." He said huskily.

An internal battle began to rage in Bella's heart as she fought within herself to do what was right. She owed Jake so much and of course she loved him, though she had never said the words aloud. But there was Edward, the love of her life, or so she had thought until Jake had taken a piece of her heart. She gazed at him from under her long lashes as she pondered whether what she was about to do next was wrong. He deserved something from her; she couldn't give him everything but just for one night she could pretend to be all his. Part of her yearned to just let go and really explore what could have been.

Jacob was surprised by her next move, she slowly climbed onto his lap and put her hands on either side of his head, just like Kim had done with Jared. She looked intently into his eyes for a moment and saw the confusion mixed with hope. Closing her own she began to place gentle kisses over his face. She felt Jacob hesitate for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close as he let her continue to kiss and caress his face.

A whistle made Bella's eyes flare open and she turned to see Paul pointing over in their direction. She was so caught up in what she had been doing she had forgotten they were surrounded by others. She heard Jacob laugh as he flung an insult back at Paul who had been making some lewd comments. Bella's face blazed red as she hid her face in Jacob's strong shoulder.

"It's okay honey." He said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Bella could hear the sheer happiness in his voice and she began to question her actions. What the hell did she think she was doing? It wasn't fair that she had given him false hope like this; she had let her guilt and emotional attachment to him cloud her good judgement. She had always told him that his pain was her pain.

Jacob was unaware of her inner castigation. He gently tugged her head from his shoulder and leaned up to kiss her cheek, letting his full lips travel down the soft skin until he reached the corner of her mouth. "I love you." He whispered.

"Jake I..." Bella's words were swallowed as Jacob pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss, his hand tangling in her hair as he moved his mouth against hers. Bella knew she couldn't deny him this, she had started it after all. She kissed him back; she was once again Jacob's Bella as she lost herself in the new and exciting sensations the kiss invoked in her. They both parted, breathless and holding onto each other tightly.

"Come with me." Jacob gently pushed her off of his lap and held out his hand as he stood.

Bella hesitated for a fraction of a second before taking his hand. He pulled her up and tucked her under his arm. She saw him wave at Billy, who looked back at them, an unreadable expression on his face. He nodded at his son before turning his attention back to Sue. "Where are we going?" She asked as they headed away from the beach.

"My house." He took her hand and kissed the back of it again as he led the way slowly toward his home.

XXXXXX

Bella was nervous as she followed him inside the house. She had a tight hold of his hand as he negotiated the way to his room by instinct through the darkened rooms. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she argued with herself internally, what was she doing? She had to stop this now. Jacob turned to look at her when she drew to a halt.

"What is it?" His voice was laced with concern as he held her face in his hands and kissed her, letting his warm lips take away her fears. "Better now?" He asked when he pulled back.

"Jake, I'm...I'm..." Bella stared at him sadly as she tried to get the words out. He kissed her again, taking her breath away as she became pliant in his arms, her own winding around his waist as she pressed close.

"I can hear your heart beating." Jacob whispered as his lips left hers and he moved her hair aside so he could kiss along her neck. "I love that sound."

Bella reached up and placed her hand over his chest, she could feel his heart pounding under his skin. "It sounds so strong." She murmured.

"It's yours." He smiled as he lifted her up easily in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to his room.

The curtains were closed making the small room dark. Jacob lay Bella down on his bed and he sat beside her just looking at her for a moment. Bella couldn't see him as well as he could see her. She reached up her hand and touched his cheek. "Jake?" She said uncertainly.

"Why did you come back with me tonight?" He asked her suddenly, his hand covering hers as he pressed her fingers into his cheek.

"I thought," Bella was unsure how to respond. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question." Jacob replied.

Bella bit her lip and stared at him, wondering how to answer such a direct question. Guilt, shame but most of all yearning flooded through her before she finally found the words. "I wanted to know what it feels like to be your Bella, to belong just to you."

"And how does it feel?" Jacob questioned her, his face drawing close to hers so that she could see straight into his eyes.

Bella didn't hesitate this time. "It makes me feel alive."

XXXXXX

It was everything and more than Bella had expected. Neither of them held back; as soon as Bella had said the words Jacob kissed her, more deeply and passionately then any they had shared before. She could feel the desperation and fear behind it, as if it was the last chance he would ever have to claim Bella as his own. She kissed him back hard, matching his desperate movements as they both undressed quickly, wanting to feel skin on skin. His heat was all consuming and Bella felt like she was burning as his hands touched her in places that no other had ever seen. They made love as the hour drew toward midnight, a shaft of moonlight breaking through the curtains and illuminating their entwined bodies.

Afterwards they lay sated on Jacob's bed, his body spooned behind hers, their legs and arms tangled together. Bella turned her head and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, leaning over and kissing her on the nose. "So how does it feel being my Bella?"

"I..." Bella's cell phone rang before she could reply.

"It's him." Jacob's expression became morose as he glared at the offending phone which was glowing in the dark as it continued to ring.

"He's checking to see when to pick me up. I said I would be no later then midnight." Bella slipped out of the bed and retrieved her phone.

"What are you going to do?" Jacob sat up, his dark eyes looking at her anxiously.

Bella came and sat beside him as the phone finally stopped ringing. She held the phone in her hand for a moment before quickly typing a message and pressing send. Jacob watched as she then turned the phone off.

"What did you say to him?"

"It doesn't matter. I had a decision to make and I'm no longer conflicted." Bella shoved the phone in the pocket of her abandoned jeans and turned to Jacob, climbing onto his lap and holding onto his shoulders. "I love you." She whispered before kissing him deeply.

Jacob put his arms around her, falling back on the bed pulling her with him. "You're really mine now." He checked again, needing to hear it one more time.

"I'm really yours." She repeated firmly as she kissed him again.

The imprint was complete.

XXXXXX

Edward was sitting in the Volvo at the treaty line waiting impatiently for Bella to return his call. He was going to have words with Jacob for breaking his promise and keeping her out past midnight. His cell phone vibrated and he looked at it eagerly as Bella's name flashed up, she had sent him a message. Edward opened it:

"_I'm so sorry but I won't need you to pick me up tonight. I'm staying here now. Forgive me. Love Jacob's Bella."_

_**FIN.**_

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
